


Kiss my back

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: What Luffy wants to do Sanji won't deny him





	Kiss my back

Sanji never wanted to talk about why he was okay with Luffy in the kitchen doing absolutely nothing. Even though having Luffy around meant that the food was in constant danger it changed nothing for him. Sanji liked having him there, liked knowing he was right there a few steps away doing whatever but being close.

It had maybe started with an incident that involved washing dishes. Luffy was hopeless but a few kicks to the head and threats to cook everything but meat had Luffy turning into a decent dish boy. Sanji had been pleased with the pace, pleased with the silence too because sometimes it felt as though Luffy would never stop, never stay still, never go silent.

That was what had made the whole thing so damn amazing when Luffy had come back the next night after dinner to clean up. In the small kitchen on their old boat with everyone thinking Luffy was up to some mischief, with Sanji himself keeping an eye on the fridge and the contents on the cupboard for a reaching stretching hand. Luffy and he had stood there washing dishes and then cleaning the table. It had been a bit strange but relaxing.

That had only been the beginning. Days where Luffy would sit next to him. Where Luffy would just watch him while he did accounts, while he read the newspaper. While he cooked, it was just watching and most of it was done in silence. It was being stalked by a predator of some sorts and while it had been cute and amusing in the beginning the longer it continued the more concerned Sanji got.

He had his secrets. Things he refused to think about, things he wanted to talk about by the words never came. He just did not see the sense in bringing up other parts too. What were the chances of his past coming to nip him here anywhere? Besides, he was a different person than those lot know. He was who he looked to be. It was the man that he was going to become that should be concerning people. It never concerned people but it would sooner or later. He was not riding on coattails he was making his own way.

He had the feeling that Luffy was the same way. Later on he discovered that Luffy was the same way and he laughed to himself in the new kitchen. He laughed until his shoulders shook and the urge to say something was quickly brushed away in the face of a new threat.

That was how it was with their crew anyway so he forced such unpleasant things away and instead focused on what was right before his eyes. On what was right there that he could enjoy. Luffy taking pleasure in his company and helping out.

Of course the moment he let his guard down was the moment he found himself devoured. A night after some big celebration. His frequent dishwasher helping once again in the quiet kitchen. Sanji was used to Luffy moving around as he helped. He was used to Luffy trying to wheedle the leftovers away from him. He was used to a certain pattern of things that was why the body so close to him barely made him blink but the fingers on his back, that trailed up his spine to brush at the hairs at his neck. That was different and his body froze immediately.

He had been uncertain to Luffy even being interested in that sort of thing. He had his suspicions about the whole thing. He had watched, made comments before labelling it a mystery that he was not going to solve before he went along his way. This however, Luffy behind him his hands on him. This was something he had not even dared to think about. His closeness had been enough, getting to feed the future king. Getting to help him, getting stronger for him, dedicating himself to Luffy and Luffy’s dream it had been enough but just the hope for something more and his arms trembled. Just the tease of it and his body shook.

“I like looking at you.” Luffy said softly. “I always have but when you are here, in the kitchen I look at your arms. I look at your back.” A soft almost questioning brush of fingers on the back of his neck. “And I want to touch you so badly, hug you, your back. Kiss your back no matter who is there. Funny isn’t it?” Luffy’s laugh was soft but carefree. “Weird isn’t it. For the first time in a long time I want more than food from someone. Do you mind?”

Sanji was delighted to his bones. “Kiss wherever you like.” He had managed to whisper.

“You shouldn’t give that kind of open permission.” Luffy had scolded him and having Luffy do that amused Sanji so much he had not even shivered when Luffy brushed a kiss to his nape. “I’m serious.”

“So am I.” He had managed to turn around in Luffy’s embrace so that he was caged against the sink. “I’m just as serious as you are but to relieve your worries I’ll be even more clear. You can kiss my hands, the hands that makes delicious food for you. You want to kiss my back you may. Every inch of skin is yours. These lips are yours as well. This body is in service to your but it is yours for the taking as well.” He had to tilt his head just a bit to watch Luffy’s eyes. That stare, what a wonderful hunter that had fixated on him.

They liked to joke that Luffy was an amazing sort of beast. Full of instinct and Sanji ached to see how much of that was true. Things were simple to Luffy and no one understood the facts of hard life better than Luffy did. That animal instinct. Those animal eyes, it made him shiver to be the focus of such a stare.

“When I watch you the more I will want.” That was a warning if he had ever heard one.

“Once we are alone… like this.” Sanji ached to dip his head and kiss Luffy. Just the thought of it made his body weak but he just couldn’t. Lucky for him Luffy was the one to reach up to Sanji and give him the kiss he had been hoping for. Simple, a tasting of lips but it felt more like a promise. “Whatever you want.”

And Sanji tried to keep his promises. It was not always tension but there was enough that when he looked up and saw Luffy he felt his body relaxing. Even if Luffy was just goofing around. Just the knowledge that he was being watched so intensely. Being watched with such intentions, that made everything so damn worth it.

 


End file.
